


The First Time

by csigirl3137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, First Time, Hickies, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, dean winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: There's always been tension between them and finally after a stressful hunt and a slight scolding from Dean, Y/N snaps, and everything unfolds from there.





	The First Time

“Fuck off Dean!” Y/N’s fist connected with Dean’s jaw, her stainless steel skull ring leaving a perfect skull imprint on his jaw.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean hissed, rubbing his jaw. Y/N saw a spark flash in his eyes and immediately thought that maybe she shouldn’t have reacted so irrationally. She let out a scream as she was suddenly being thrown up against the dingy motel room wall, Dean’s arm across her throat, pinning her there. His angry, but still beautiful, green eyes locked onto her wide Y/E/C eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

“Dean, let me go.” She tried to sound firm, but her request was breathy and sounded much more sexual than she’d intended it too. Her hands came up to clutch at his arm, trying to pry it away from her throat. It wasn’t so much that she couldn’t breathe and needed him to move, it was more that she was getting way to turned on by this situation.

Being 5’ 3”, Dean towered over her. His 6’ 1” frame effectively dwarfing her petite form. He stepped closer to her, shoving one of his thighs between hers and Y/N silently prayed that he wouldn’t be able to feel the heat and wetness between her legs, on his thigh. Apparently she wasn’t the only one turned on by this encounter, she could feel the hard bulge between his legs pressing into her stomach. Her nipples tightened involuntarily, rubbing against the flannel she had on. It only made them more sensitive and a small moan escaped her lips as she cursed herself for not putting a bra on after she’d showered.

Dean removed his arm from her throat, his hand coming up to fist in her Y/H/C hair, yanking her head back so her neck was exposed and her brown eyes were meeting his green ones. She gasped at the predatory smile that was on his face.

“Was that a moan I heard?” He asked lowly, his smile only getting better. Y/N’s mouth was dry and she was getting wetter by the second.

“N…no…” She gasped out, trying not to rub against the leg between hers for some relief.

“I think it was. Let’s see if I can hear it again.” Dean lowered his mouth to her exposed neck as his free hand came up to start unbuttoning the flannel she was wearing. He kissed his way from her neck up to the bottom of her ear, nipping at her earlobe before kissing his way back down to her neck. He latched his mouth onto her neck right over her heart beat and sucked the skin into his mouth, alternating between biting and sucking and she knew she was going to have a bright purple bruise there later. His mouth sent goosebumps rippling over her skin as he finished unbuttoning her flannel and dragged his fingers up from the waistband of her pj pants up over her smooth abdomen to the swell of her breast. She let out a yelp as he started rolling her left nipple between his fingers as he bit down on her neck.

“Oh my god Dean!” She moaned his name, not even caring that he’d gotten his victory of hearing her moan again.

“That’s my girl.” He growled as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Y/N had wondered what it would be like to kiss Dean Winchester. He had those soft pink plump lips that he would occasionally bite or lick without thinking and it would send heat shooting straight to Y/N’s core. It was quite distracting. But now he was kissing her and she understood why he would call himself the sex god. Between his hand on her breast, rolling and rubbing and massaging her nipple and breast, and his lips on hers, he was driving her close to an orgasm. He pushed her flannel off her shoulders effectively trapping her arms behind her, all tangled up in the flannel as his tongue ran over her bottom lip then was seeking entrance into her mouth. She granted it, and his tongue dueled with hers as he slid the hand that had been on her nipple, back down her abdomen to the top of her pj pants. With one smooth move that had her squealing into his mouth, his fingers were below her waistband, rubbing her clit.

Y/N felt her knees buckle as his fingers continued to tease and rub her clit.

“Dean… please…” Y/N whimpered as he moved his mouth off of hers and latched it onto her left breast as his other hand covered her right breast. Between the warmth of his mouth and his tongue and the occasional sharp nip of his teeth on her nipple, his fingers rolling and flicking the other nipple and the constant pressure and attention to her clit, Y/N came. She felt the orgasm building like a volcano inside her.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Dean raised his eyes to hers, his voice vibrating against her breast, his shit eating triumphant grin on his face, as he sped up his pace on her clit and nipple.

“Oh god! Dean!” The feelings that had been building up inside her all came to head, exploding as a moan that would have made a porn star jealous left Y/N’s lips. Waves of pleasure raved through her, causing her muscles to spasm and vibrate as her orgasm rolled through her. She collapsed into Dean’s arms, her knees giving out as the orgasm died down.

“You are so fucking hot sweetheart.” Dean kissed her gently, still supporting her. “That was by far the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m never watching porn again.” He winked at her.  
“Oh god Dean.” Y/N gasped.

“I’m not done with you yet sweetheart.” He picked her up and carried her over to the bed like she weighed nothing. Dropping her onto the covers, face up, her eyes closed as he gently pulled her pj pants off, leaving her completely naked. Y/N heard metallic clinking and was on the edge of falling asleep when something hard was probing at her entrance and shoving inside her, ripping a scream from her throat. Her eyes flew open as she was being impossibly stretched, Dean’s monster cock now residing in her pussy.

“I said I wasn’t done with you yet sweetheart.” He placed hand on the back of each of her thighs and lifted them into the air, her hips coming off the bed. Another a scream moan combination that ended in his name, ripped from her throat as he was sheathed completely inside her, his cock balls deep inside her. She could feel him everywhere and felt like he was going to rip her open. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever felt.

“OH MY GOD! DEAN!” Y/N clutched frantically at his shoulders as he started moving inside her, in and out, in and out, slowly at first but gradually picking up pace. Y/N’s nails dug into his back, feeling like claws on his back.

“Sweetheart I don’t mind a little pain mixed with pleasure but it’s starting to feel like I’m having sex with a werewolf and I think I’m missing some skin back there now.” He murmured in her ear. “Hands on your thighs,” Dean replaced his hands with hers. Y/N was now holding her legs up in the air as Dean used his for leverage to be able to drive himself deeper inside her.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Ohhhh, Dean, Dean, Please… please… oh god, dean, Dean…” Y/N was moaning his name as he latched his mouth onto her nipples as he picked up his pace, moving inside her, feeling like he was going deeper with every thrust. Placing his thumb on her clit, her moans turned into moan squeal combinations and it was the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever heard.

“Son of a Bitch. Y/N.” Dean buried his face in her neck as he picked up his pace and it became so crazy and erratic that she had to let go of her legs and clutch at his back, scratching him again.

“What did I say!?” He snarled, yanking her hands off his back and pinning them above her head, his large hand holding both of her small ones in his, easily. His pupils were blown wide with lust and Y/N could only see a small sliver of green around the outside of them. He looked positively feral. His muscles were rippling as he drove himself home inside her, harder and faster yet, his thumb still on her clit. Y/N’s eyes got wide and her mouth opened in an ‘O’ as another orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching around Dean’s cock.

“Fuck!” Dean snarled, burying his face in her shoulder as her walls milked him, clutching him tighter inside her, his hot warm cum spilling out into her desperate, clenching pussy. The combination of Y/N’s whines and cries sounding like a banshee and Dean’s grunts and growls sounding like a monster was deafening as they came together and then Dean collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

“Oh fuck.” He gently slid out of her, and rolled onto the other side of the bed, pulling her into his arms.

“Oh my god, Dean.” Y/N was panting like she’d just run a marathon. The whole room stank of sex, but it wasn’t bad. Pulling Y/N closer to him, Dean buried his face in her perfect, curly, sexed up hair.

“I love you sweetheart,” He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too Dean.” Y/N’s voice was sleepy and he could tell she was close to passing out. Closing his eyes, Dean let himself relax, falling asleep with Y/N in his arms, cuddled into his chest.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was close to 8 when Dean got up to take a shower, Y/N still asleep on the bed. He was towel drying his hair, wearing just Jeans when Sam arrived back to the room, having spent the rest of the day researching.

“Hey, I brought dinner.” Sam gestured to the two bags of food in his hand.

“Oh thank god. Let me grab a shirt.” Dean turned around, dropping the towel on the floor, his bare back now facing Sam.

“Holy shit… Dude… what happened to your back!?” Sam’s sounded shocked.  
“What’s wrong with my back?” Dean asked.

“Dude, you look you lost a fight with werewolf!” Sam replied. "Did that happen during the hunt? How could I have missed that!?" Sam was muttering to himself as Dean walked into the bathroom, looking over his shoulder at his back in the mirror. Sure enough, his back was covered multiple bright red, angry, deep scratches. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he walked back out into the room.

“Why are you happy about this?” Sam asked as Dean dropped a shirt over his head. Y/N woke up just then and sat up in bed.

“Dean?” She asked sleepily, her hair still a sexed up mess, a giant purple hickey on the side of her neck, and three more visible on her shoulders and one just above her breast. Sam took in the grin on Dean’s face as he noticed the clothes strewn across the room, and Y/N sitting up in bed, covered in hickies, with sexy hair, and put the pieces together.

“Oh thank god. It’s about time.” Sam sounded relieved.

“I agree completely Sam.” Dean walked over to the bed and kissed Y/N, sweet and tender and caring. “It’s about time I got to sleep with the love of my life.”


End file.
